Talk:DanMachi Manga Chapter 41/@comment-4436931-20161027032105
Translation mistakes: Page 4: Zeus is referring to multiple people (those heroes) and he says "It would be impossible for me to do", not "I wouldn't do it". Bell's thoughts should be "praised" not "talked" and it should be "It's a lie that it would be impossible for him", not his first person stuff Page 5: Zeus says "not being able to decide on anything and being unable to move" instead of "doing things without thinking" Page 6: "Doesn't know what do" should be "Can't move" Page 10: The last part of Bell's thoughts should be "You understand, right? You don't understand? Please, understand it!" instead of talking about running away Page 12: Bell doesn't wonder if it'll let him escape and believing it to be impossible, instead he thinks "There's...no way...I can...run away!". He doesn't thinking about "managing to run" but instead thinks "Who's going to keep it here if I run away?". Also, "If its target is really Lili" should be "If it targets Lili" Page 14: "Lower floors" would work better instead of "depths". Tione says "Just remember that broken weapons can't be fixed" instead of telling her that she won't fix her weapon (Tione isn't a smith anyway). I don't understand why Tiona would use "Bete-san", and she says "Why can you only say it like that?". She continues with "Does it make you feel good to look down on others? I don't really like that" Page 15: Bete says "I don't indulge in a sense of superiority by looking down at weaklings. I'm only saying the truth". Riveria says "Then stop talking or you're asking to be misunderstood". At the bottom, Bete says "I'm just saying that they need to know their place" instead of referring to his past Page 16: Aiz talks about "their place", not the past. She thinks "That time, the boy that was shown his place more than enough...I wonder what he thought to be able to rouse himself to that point". Aiz's translated dialogue makes no sense as she never said anything negative about Bell at the Hostess of Fertility Page 17: The adventurer mentions Bete's alias Vanargand before his name. It looks weird with Bete saying "huh" Page 18: It should be "in the upper floors" not "in this upper floor", otherwise the adventurer would be referring to the floor they were currently on. Bete says "Are you sure it wasn't a Landform?" instead of "aren't they just bestial types?" Page 19: Aiz says too much just asking for Bell's location Page 20: Tione says "We're in the middle of an expedition" instead of "Don't forget that we're still on an expedition, right". Finn says "I know" instead of "I get it". He continues by saying "This squad" instead of "this expedition" (The reason being Gareth is also leading another squad in another part of the dungeon, so there wouldn't be any need to say "this expedition") and mentioning that they are to take the shortest route to the 18th floor. The text next to Raul and in the panel with Finn and Riveria should be swapped around to their correct places. On Raul's panel, it should say "Raul, take command!", and on the panel with Finn and Riveria it should say "planning on going", not "planning on chasing after them" and "Were you planning on staying, Riveria?" not "Do you want to stay here" Page 21: Finn says "My thumb is itching" instead of being tempted (referring to Finn Cumhail's story about his thumb)